


The Difference Between Seeming and Being

by Earlgreyer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Groping, In Public, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Talk, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Doc’s boss has been pursuing him non-stop since he was hired, but he's not interested.  When she won't take no for an answer he pretends to have a boyfriend named Robert who works in a different department of the same company.  He thinks that's the end of it, but his boss has other ideas.  She "figures out" who it is and goes to HR.Robert and Doc getting pulled into HR for a review of company fraternization policies for a relationship they aren’t even in is bad enough, but Doc's boss is persistent.  Robert finds himself agreeing to an impromptu lunch with Doc so his cover isn’t blown.  Turns out a disastrous day of unexpected interruptions and ill prepared playacting haven't made an enemy of Robert.  In fact, he's intrigued.And now, for the rest of the story...
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Kudos: 11





	The Difference Between Seeming and Being

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of an as of yet unpublished Fake Dating short by Cards_Slash. Any gaps in the story are mine.

Doc maneuvered his dark blue Ford F150 through the city’s rush hour traffic, following Robert’s beige Toyota Camry across town to a quiet distillery and tasting room called Whiskey Rebellion. Whiskey was Doc’s preferred drink, and he very much enjoyed small batch, hand crafted varieties over the big name brands. He’d circulated through all the local distilleries in the area, or so he’d thought, but somehow this little gem had escaped his notice. 

They pulled into a large, gravel side lot situated next to a four story, ancient red brick building in the warehouse district and parked. Doc got out of his truck and the two walked the twenty paces to the heavy, wrought iron and frosted glass doors at the entrance of the building. Doc held the door and waved Robert through. “After you.”

The bar was busy, but not overly crowded, though it was still early. Customers of various ages and attire, most in casual slacks or well maintained jeans and button down shirts, clustered in groups, easing the day’s tension with drinks and friends. There was no one he recognized from work, which was a relief. It could have been awkward learning some of the details of Robert’s life under the interested stares of people who thought they were already past the getting-to-know-you stage.

Doc immediately liked the place. It had a definite industrial vibe, with lots of exposed brick and steel ductwork, but none of the pretentiousness that he hated in many of the newer distilleries. The warm brown of the oak bar and plush mahogany leather wing backs clustered throughout the space tempered the coldness. 

Robert very politely worked his way through groups of people, quietly excusing himself until he made it to the bar, Doc following in his wake. 

“Hey, Bobo. What’ll you have?”

Doc raise a brow. The very large balding man behind the bar weilding a cut crystal rocks glass in one hand and a fresh white bar towel in the other was definitely talking to Robert, who in no way, shape, or form, seemed like a _Bobo_ to Doc.

“I’ll go with the Rye tonight, Hui. Why don’t you give my friend the Single Pot.” Robert looked to Doc for agreement. He gave a nod, pleasantly surprised at the suggestion. Obviously Robert knew his whiskey. _That_ was a very good sign. Hui nodded and wandered a bit further down the bar, pulling bottles off the shelf as he went. Robert glanced at Doc and caught the smile. “You seem like you’d enjoy the thicker, spicier variety.”

“I would very much say those two words _do_ describe my preferences.” There was a sparkle in Robert’s eyes at the not-so-subtle innuendo. That was even _more_ promising. “It would seem, based on _your_ choice, that you have similar tastes.” 

Robert grinned and took his drink from Hui. “Are we talking about whiskey or something else?”

“Which would you prefer?” Doc took his drink and reached for his wallet.

Robert gestured to Hui who nodded and turned away. “This one’s on me. You can get the next one.” 

They found two empty stools in a not so crowded section further along the bar, and sat, sipping their drinks. “So, _Bobo_. I think your boyfriend probably ought to know where that particular nickname came from. Care to enlighten me?” 

Robert’s smile was a mix of mischief and self-deprecation. “Now that’s a story, but probably for another time and place.” He set his drink on the bar and casually removed his tie, gently folding it and sliding it into his suit coat pocket before taking off the jacket and draping it across the back of his chair. Doc watched, doing nothing to hide his curiosity or admiration of what seemed to be a well maintained physique under all those layers. Robert opened the top two buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow before he retrieved his drink. 

With the wardrobe alteration there was a corresponding change in Robert’s demeanor. At the office, and even during lunch, he’d been mild mannered, pleasant, and not quite bland-as-white-paste. His speech had been measured, his responses thoughtful, and his entire being radiated _nice_ , where nice wasn’t exactly a compliment. Doc had almost declined the invitation for an after work drink, but Robert had been willing to help him out of a sticky situation when they hadn’t known each other at all, so Doc was willingly to sacrifice a little time. 

The man sitting in front of him _now_ was the antithesis of that other Robert. There was no mistaking that the _work _Robert was a persona. The reality was a relaxed, confident, comfortable-in-his-own-skin, cocky, incredibly attractive, infinitely intriguing individual, and Doc found himself grinning eagerly at the change. Robert was not his type. But _this_ man? This man sitting across from him most definitely was. Robert leaned in and smirked, well aware of the dynamic shift, and thoroughly enjoying the result. “Care to tell me where ‘Doc’ came from?” __

____

“That is also a conversation best suited to a more private situation.” Doc picked a non-existent piece of fluff from Robert’s sleeve, purely to indulge his desire to touch. 

____

Robert glanced down at Doc’s hand and slowly raised his gaze, grey-blue eyes full of amusement and possibility. “So, what should we talk about, then?” 

____

Some of the more immediate details of their backgrounds had been covered during lunch. Robert Svane didn’t have a middle name, worked in Finance, and had been with Earp Enterprises for five years, though he swore it sometimes felt like a century. “Mostly during busy season”, which turned out to be December through April. “That’s when Finance feels most under-appreciated.” 

____

Doc had shared his given name, John Henry Holiday, that he’d grown up in Georgia, confirmed he worked in Marketing, and that his boss, Constance, had been hitting on him in an unhealthy way since the first day he started four years ago. “She’s persistent. Almost obsessed.” 

____

The most serious part of the discussion had happened as they walked back to the office. It was a cursory conversation about past relationships, and Doc had been relieved to learn that Robert’s history had included both male and female partners. Thankfully Doc hadn’t put him into a scenario he’d never experienced. It had also given him tacit permission to begin full-on flirting, which he’d done with great pleasure. 

____

“Since we are here to get to know one another better, with the aim of affecting a level of intimacy that we have not yet achieved, why don’t we begin by asking each other questions and see where that leads.” He took a slow sip of his whiskey, and smoothed his hand down Robert’s arm. The muscle he felt beneath the soft cotton was solid and very well defined. It only made the desire to keep touching him harder to resist. 

____

“That sounds reasonable.” Robert’s eyes roamed over Doc in response to the touch. Doc was used to being ogled. Genetics had been very kind to him, and he knew it. That coupled with his intellect, exceptional educational opportunities and social astuteness had garnered a wealth of attention from both men and women over the years, and he very much enjoyed attention. Nothing had prepared him for the way Robert’s… No, _not_ Robert, _Bobo’s_ gaze not only undressed him, but took him apart. There was nothing _nice_ about it. He radiated an energy that resonated deep within Doc, latched on and drew him in with an unexpected intensity. 

____

“What would you like to know?” Bobo’s voice took on a sultry tone and cadence, like a mid-morning heat that lulled the unsuspecting into a pleasantly warm stupor, only to sink beneath the skin and quietly become a white hot, all-consuming inferno. 

____

__Doc felt the pull of the siren's song and leaned into it. He enjoyed playing with fire. “Please let me know if any of my questions are too personal. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, or offend you in any way.”_ _

____

Bobo grinned and shook his head. “You’d be hard pressed to do either of those. Ask whatever you want.” Doc raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. The likelihood that an almost complete stranger would be _that_ comfortable answering any and all questions wasn't high. It seemed that Bobo was an exception. “No, really. I’m serious. Ask me anything.”

____

“Well, let’s start off slowly and perhaps progress from there.” Doc toyed with his glass, spinning it slowly on the bar and hooked his other arm over the back of the chair. “Which side of the bed do you prefer?”

____

“Are we facing the bed, or in bed?”

____

“In bed.”

____

“Left.”

____

Doc nodded and took a sip of his whiskey. They locked eyes again and damn if it didn’t make him want to stand up and walk into Bobo’s space, get as close as he could. He seriously considered it for a heartbeat before forcing himself to stay seated. “I do believe it is now your turn to ask me a question.”

____

“How often do you like to have sex?”

____

Doc grinned broadly and relaxed back into his seat, letting his legs fall open as he hooked his feet into the rungs at the bottom of the bar stool. If Bobo wanted to look, let him get a good look. “You do get right to the important questions. I like that. The answer is as often as possible. I enjoy sex very much, and find that as long as it is done properly and consensually it does wonders for everyone’s disposition. How about you?”

____

Bobo held Doc’s gaze as he answered, almost as if this were a game of _chicken_ and they were trying to see who would look away first. “I don’t go indiscriminately looking for sex, but if I’m dating someone I prefer frequent sexual encounters. If I were in a serious relationship, at least daily.” 

____

“And have you been?”

____

“Have I been what?”

____

“In a serious relationship.”

____

That was not the question Doc expected to derail the flirtation. Bobo looked at his nearly empty glass and downed the rest before gesturing to Hui for another. Doc, never one to let a friend drink alone, knocked back the rest of his whiskey and slid his glass next to Bobo’s, gesturing for two more and indicating he’d pay. 

____

Robert fiddled with his glass. “No.” Doc watched an almost imperceptible war between the two personalities before Bobo’s grey-blue eyes were once again staring into his soul. “Not where it was reciprocated.”

____

“By you, or by them?” Doc knew he was nearing thin ice purely from the way Bobo almost bristled at the question.

____

“That’s two questions, but I’ll let it slide.” He took several breaths and their refills appeared before he answered. “By them. I have not been fortunate in the romance arena. I’m not sure I believe anyone can truly be successful in relationships, long term.”

____

Somehow that hurt Doc worse than if he’d been talking about his own fruitless past. “People do tend to disappoint, do they not? I, myself, have failed at marriage. That was a mess, but again, a story for another time.” They stared at one another for a few moments and then Bobo raised his glass and toasted Doc before taking a sip. 

____

Doc returned the gesture. “I believe it is 

__your_ _

__turn to ask_ _

__me_ _

__a question.” He made it sound like it was Bobo’s privilege and it broke the growing tension._ _

____

“Well, then I’ll have to think of something worthy to ask.” Bobo dragged his eyes down Doc’s body with unconcealed interest. “Top or bottom?”

____

A thoroughly sincere and unexpected laugh burst out of Doc. “Oh, Robert, I do believe we will get on quite well.” He gave in to his urge for tactile contact and leaned forward, lightly brushing his thumb back and forth along Robert's forearm. “I realize we made each other’s acquaintance under less than ideal circumstances, but you seem to have forgiven me for that. It was _exceedingly_ kind of you to play along. Thank you, again.” Doc lowered his voice. “The odd method of our meeting aside, I find that I am not the least bit disappointed in how things have turned out, so far.”

____

“Neither am I.” Bobo moved closer and Doc could smell his cologne, hints of citrus with warm, spicy undertones. Their noses were inches apart and the only thing Doc could think about was how sexy Bobo's mouth was, and how he wanted to kiss him. Doc would wager heavily that Bobo knew how to use that mouth for more than talking. “You still haven’t answered the question.”

____

Doc grinned and lowered his voice. “Please forgive me, but I find your proximity a bit distracting,” He did nothing to hide or apologize for his very focused attention on Bobo’s mouth. “and I have completely forgotten what it was that you asked.” 

____

Bobo smirked and pulled back, but only slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to divert the conversation.”

____

“Oh, no, please. Feel free to divert.” Doc slid his fingertips beneath the edge of Bobo’s sleeve, encouraging him to stay close.

____

Bobo chuckled seductively. “Answer the question, Henry.”

____

It was strange to be called by his middle name, but he found that it didn’t feel awkward coming from Bobo. “I am what might be described as _versatile_.” He pulled his eyes away from Bobo’s all-too-distracting lips and redirected his gaze to his eyes. “I enjoy both giving and receiving.” He put a bit more intent behind the stroke of his thumb. “What about you?”

____

“Past encounters have found me more on the receiving side of things. I _prefer_ to top, though I’m fine with either.”

____

“You like the control.” It wasn’t a question. Doc could see it in everything about him. Whether the wound had been physical or emotional didn’t matter. Somewhere in Robert’s past he’d been hurt. Badly. 

____

Their lips weren’t touching, but it was a very close thing. They carried on the conversation as if it was perfectly normal to be so far into another’s personal space. “I do. But I like to make sure my partner enjoys themselves, so everyone leaves happy.” Doc’s entire body was thrumming with the energy flowing between them. “You alright with that?”

____

“Is that your next question?”

____

“Possibly." Bobo turned over his hand and lightly wrapped his fingers around Doc's forearm. "It was either that or favorite position. I suppose I haven’t quite decided yet.”

____

Doc caved and grabbed Bobo by the back of the neck and slid off his stool to stand between his legs. “You can’t say that to a man and not expect him to do something about it.” He dipped his head forward, lips brushing gently against Bobo’s in direct opposition to the almost frenzied energy between them. “You are a tease, Robert Svane.”

____

Bobo settled his hands on Doc’s hips and pulled him closer. “That is an untruth, Henry. A tease implies no intention of following through.” Bobo’s warm breath sent a shiver of lust down Doc's spine. It pooled sensually between his hips and his body responded eagerly. “That would only be the case if you wanted me to stop.” Bobo's eyes sparkled as he eased his right hand lower along Doc's hip, thumb gently grazing along the thickening bulge in his slacks before diverting to settle on Doc's ass. “I am getting the distinct impression that is not the case.”

____

“Indeed.” It was really the best he could manage with Bobo’s fingers kneading his body in a slow sensual rhythm and his mouth getting closer.

____

The first touch of Bobo’s lips was electric, sending sparks through his whole body. The kiss wasn’t rushed, nor was it long, but another quickly followed, and then another before Bobo caught Doc’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled. Doc gasped and closed his eyes, finding the fleeting pain incredibly arousing. When Doc finally opened his eyes Bobo looked infinitely pleased with himself. “I will allow that as my question. Your turn.”

____

Doc slid his hand up into Bobo’s hair and grabbed a fistfull, then tilted his head back. Bobo’s eyes went almost completely black with lust. “I will ask your other question since you answered two of mine. Favorite position?”

____

“Depends.”

____

“That is a cop-out, Robert.”

____

“Only if I don’t intend to explain.”

____

The smooth cotton of Bobo’s shirt couldn’t hide the hard peaks of his nipples. Doc tweaked one between his fingertip and thumb, sparing him the bite of his nails, for now. “Please, _do_ elaborate.”

____

Bobo gasped, mouth wide before wrapping his left arm around Doc’s waist and sliding his middle finger of his right hand along the center back seam of Doc’s pants. “You will find, Henry, that I have no inhibitions with PDA. If you are trying to embarrass me you’ll be waiting awhile.”

____

Damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever been tempted with. “I likewise have no qualms in that regard. In fact, I have previously been accused, not entirely without grounds, of being an exhibitionist.”

____

“Noted.” Bobo squeezed the meat of Doc’s ass and smirked up at him. “Now, did you want your explanation, or are we moving on to the next question?”

____

“Enlighten me, please.” He whispered it against Bobo’s lips before flicking his tongue out, teasing at the gap between them. 

____

Bobo’s fingers dug into his ass. “Now who’s the tease?”

____

“Robert…” Doc was dangerously close to pulling him up off the stool and bending him over the bar to prove how much of a tease he was _not_ , at least in that particular moment. Doc hated how utterly arousing Bobo’s smirk was.

____

“Let’s say you and I were in a location which allowed us to indulge our more baser desires.” Bobo ran his hand down the back of Doc’s thigh and back up over his ass.

____

Doc snorted. “As if we are not currently doing just that.”

____

Bobo smacked him on the ass and continued as if Doc hadn’t just illustrated his point before he made it. “Your sass might result in my bending you over the nearest piece of furniture, pounding into you until you can’t catch your breath and you learn to hold your tongue.”

____

“Do you really think that would discourage me?” Sass was Doc's only recourse. Habit was all that was left to him with his body on fire and screaming for exactly what Bobo described. 

____

“Is that a challenge?”

____

“Maybe not just now, but yes, definitely, in the future.”

____

Bobo scoffed, but the hint of a smile appeared. “Quiet. I’m not finished.”

____

“Please do forgive me.”

____

Bobo lightend his grip and slid his hands slowly over Doc’s hips and thighs. “Now, where was I?”

____

“You were going to tell me exactly what you’d do to me should we find ourselves somewhere a bit more private.” If Doc leaned his body closer to Bobo’s and pressed himself against him neither was complaining.

____

“I think we’ve covered that.”

____

Doc made a soft “oh” and tightened his grip in Bobo’s hair. “You like it rough?”

____

“Sometimes.” Bobo shrugged. “Mood dictates a lot about the kind of sex I want. Riled up and teased beyond reason? Yeah. I’m gonna be a bit intense and prefer you bent over the nearest table. Playful and happy? Could be just about anything.” Robert settled his hands on Doc’s hips and the way he looked up at him, eyes gone soft, almost took Doc’s breath away. “Sweet touches often follow gentle words.” He leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against Docs. “If the mood was quiet and emotional, I would cradle my partner in my arms, touch them tenderly, show my affections through hushed words and soft kisses while we slowly made love.” 

____

Doc hadn’t missed how the last example had switched to third person, as if it were still only an unfulfilled fantasy. It was a glimpse of Robert that Bobo had allowed, and it hurt Doc’s heart to think how this man sitting in front of him had to divide himself so firmly into parts to survive. There was growing silence and Doc wasn’t sure what to say.

____

“Hey, boss!”

____

Doc inhaled and opened his mouth to attempt words.

____

“Boss, hey, I hate to interrupt, really.” A very young man stopped next to them and smiled up at Doc. “Excuse me for the interruption, sir. Very sorry.” He turned to Robert and pointed toward the back of the building. “Boss, there’s a… an issue. In the back.”

____

Robert sighed. “Dowdy, does this really need my attention at this exact moment?”

____

Dowdy nodded earnestly. “Sure does, boss. Howard said to tell you one of the chillers is acting up and if it isn’t fixed the batch could end up cloudy.”

____

“Shit.” Robert pushed back his chair and stood, hands still on Doc’s hips. “Give me a minute? Honestly, maybe fifteen. Have another whiskey. Hui will set you up with whatever you want.” Robert motioned to Hui who nodded and walked towards them.

____

“Things sound like they are a bit unsettled in the back.” Unsettled was possibly a good word for Doc’s own mental state, trying to adjust his understanding of this new facet of Robert Svane. “Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time.” They’d more than accomplished what they’d intended, though he was a bit disappointed things had come to a screeching halt when they were just getting interesting.

____

Robert’s hands tightened on his hips. “It’s up to you, but I’m offering free whiskey.”

____

A server walked by with a tray full of food and Doc’s stomach growled loudly. He grinned and poured on the charm. “Throw in dinner, when you are finished with your crisis, and you have a deal.”

____

Robert smiled and let him go. “Thanks.” He followed Dowdy a few paces before he turned, gave Doc a pointed look and a wicked grin. “We’re not finished with this conversation, Henry.”

____

“I certainly do hope not.” He leaned against the bar, hips jutting forward, in a pose he knew set off his body to advantage. He could hear Bobo’s soft rumbling growl from twenty feet away and it only fed his cockiness. 

____

“Don’t leave.”

____

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Robert. Now go.” Doc made a shooing motion with his hand and sat back down facing the bar. “Hui, might I bother you for another?”

____

Hui grabbed the bottle from the shelf and poured two fingers of whiskey in Doc’s glass. “It might be awhile.”

____

Doc looked at the whiskey and then back at Hui. “So, how long have you known Bobo?”

____


End file.
